


寓言01

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520
Kudos: 13





	寓言01

尹嘉言看了本成人童话，书上说其实童话故事里的王子都是同一个人，勾引小美人鱼又睡了灰姑娘，和白雪公主离婚的时候才意外发现自己不过是只喝了魔药的地精，而他的老婆们其实都是一个同性恋教父假扮的。

那时窗外下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，他窝在我怀里翻着书，很好笑似的跟我讲着上面又黄又暴力的荒诞内容，末了又咬咬我的耳朵，轻声问浩，你不好奇故事的结局是什么吗。

我笑着说当然好奇，可是宝贝儿，再不起床我就要迟到了。

他这才如梦初醒，合起书来随手丢到一边，跳下床便为我去准备早餐。而我远远地看着他在厨房忙碌的背影，努力地平复了一番后，才把胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩抚平下去。

卫生间的一切他都已经为我准备妥当，牙刷上挤好了牙膏，放在情侣杯边很讽刺地直指着我。拿起架子上的家庭装牙膏细细观察着，我发觉他果然又没遵循我两个人一定要从另一头挤牙膏的嘱咐，只用一头就挤出了两人的用度。

我慢慢地刷牙，目光漫不经心地打量着洗手台上的物件，然后在离开的时候顺手取下尹嘉言的牙刷，直接丢进了一旁的垃圾桶里。

反正今天过后，这些东西也就不需要了。

早餐四菜一汤，一如既往地用心。

我坐在餐桌前细嚼慢咽，余光瞥见尹嘉言正穿着我昨晚换下的衬衣坐在沙发上，齐肩的长发垂在脸颊边，正安静地摆弄着手里几张纸牌；雪白修长的双腿就这么在眼前轻轻晃着，微微翘起的屁股里似乎还含着我昨晚射进去的玩意儿，从背后看起来相当性感。

不可否认他算是一个很漂亮的男人，如果是十八岁的我看到这种香艳刺激的景象，一定会忍不住扑上去和他大战八百回合。

遗憾的是三十二岁的我默默看着，只觉得他像个人妖。

******

我和尹嘉言交往五年，结婚九年，到如今一共是十四个年头。

七年之痒算得了什么，我和他在一起整整十四年。

遇到尹嘉言之前我是十足的花花公子兼败家子儿，床上的情人不计其数，觉得腻了就扔一笔钱甩掉，喜新且厌旧；这样的我居然能和他在一起这么久，连自己都觉得不可思议。

作为同一所大学毕业的校友，他年纪比我小，却是我的学长，和我这种靠父母捐款上名校的二世祖自然是云泥之别，初见时也是梳着中规中矩的蘑菇头，戴着书呆子一样的圆框眼镜。

可我一眼就看出了他这副邋遢的打扮下藏着一张多么惊艳的脸，简单地托人打听一番后，便展开了热烈的追求；手段也无外乎传统的浪漫豪礼和嘘寒问暖，再加上我那张也算遗传了超模老妈的俊脸，没有一个寒门出身的大学生能拒绝这样的诱惑，尹嘉言当然也不例外。

我们两人的热恋期也持续了很久，毕竟他漂亮而且聪明，和我以前交往的那些空有皮囊的蠢货不一样，总不至于太快便让我乏味；因而直到现在我也坚定地认为，我曾经真的爱过他。

大学毕业后我那成分不好的老爸被查，吃了牢饭后所有名义上的家产被冻结，尹嘉言花了好大的劲儿才把他弄出来，又将濒临破产的公司从生死线上拉回，感动得我那肝癌晚期的老爸鼻涕一把泪一把，临死前要我发誓好好对他一辈子，公司也过到了我二人的名下。

因而理所当然的，我和尹嘉言结了婚。

……就像所有的故事都理应有个好结局，我也以为我们的恋爱史就会告一段落，从此像童话结尾的那样，永远幸福地生活在一起。

然而就像尹嘉言读的那本成人烂俗笑话一样，王子和公主如果不是童话故事的主角，而是也有人性和阴暗面的个体，结婚后也是会为各种鸡毛蒜皮屎尿屁的小事而苦恼的。

不知道从什么时候开始，尹嘉言的一切在我眼里渐渐变得难以忍受起来。

他喜欢猫，我对猫毛过敏；他喜欢甜豆腐脑，我只吃咸口；他不拘小节，而我有洁癖。这些原本在我看来都不算什么、甚至还有些可爱的小小差异，在漫长而琐碎的日子里终于成了分崩离析的前兆。

我不知道他为什么可以在早起两人都还没刷牙的时候肆无忌惮地接吻，忘记给我的牙刷消毒后，又忘了我必须用两头挤家庭装牙膏的嘱咐，正如他也不知道我为什么会介意这些。

整整十四年，我觉得我们已经是时候可以结束了。

可我却不能和他离婚。

之前已经说过，我那胳膊肘往外拐的老爸把公司登记在了我和尹嘉言两人的名下，没有签署任何婚前协议，他留给我的不动产也属于夫妻的共同财产。

一旦我和他离婚，律师出身的尹嘉言一定有办法为自己争取到更多的财产，只要他想，逼我净身出户都不是什么困难的事。

因此我只能选择杀了他。

******

尹嘉言帮我系着领带，心情很好似的哼着小曲，想必是因为昨天一向晚归的我不但早早回来，还给他买了玫瑰和礼物，做爱时更是体贴入微，像极了人人羡慕的好丈夫。

他抬头吻我，湿润的嘴唇有些刚刚喝过洋葱汤的气息。我不动声色地皱了皱眉，还是温柔地揽住他的腰，和他交换了一个温情无比的亲吻。

“浩，”临走前他忽然喊住我，面上一扫方才的悠闲与轻快，看着我认真道，“我刚刚做了占卜，总觉得今天会有点不太对劲，你……路上要小心一点。”

见他语气低沉，神色也变得严肃了起来，我的目光不经意般扫向散落在沙发上的塔罗牌，发现翻起的一张是正位的死神。

热恋的时候知道他的兴趣是西方星象学和占卜，我还觉得他神秘又浪漫，现在看到这些迷信的玩意儿，却只觉得他神经兮兮的，像个小丑。

不过……

果然很准，只是今天会遭到厄运的不是我，而是对即将到来的灾难毫无知觉的你啊。

我笑了笑，又低头在尹嘉言鬓角吻了一下，正想开口劝他宽心，便见他又不知哪里拿出一枚领针，仔仔细细地为我别在了领口上。“这是你的幸运物。浩，只要戴着它就不会有事。”

我点点头，难得的没有露出不耐烦的表情来，而是温柔地捧住他的脸颊，又从额头细细地亲到嘴唇；尹嘉言微微睁大了眼睛，很有一番受宠若惊的味道。

算是我最后的温柔吧。

毕竟下次再见的时候，他应该已经是一具冰冷的尸体了。

******

尹嘉言无父无母，没有朋友，没有任何除了我以外的社交，也基本很少在外抛头露面，让这样的一个人从世界上彻底消失，其实是一件很简单的事。

这十四年间他不见得全然感受不到我的厌倦，因此每当谈到涉及财务上的署名问题，他的态度就会变得很强硬，不会在任何对他有丝毫不利的文件上签字，我用尽了各种手段也换不来他的丝毫妥协。

他的顾忌实在没错，如果不是为了那一半的财产，我很可能早就和他离婚了。

但他也低估了我的薄情程度，永远也不会想到有朝一日我会为了钱和自由而谋杀他。

尹嘉言爱上了一个人渣，十四年前他就应该清楚这点。

找来的愿意替我做事的社会蛀虫已经准备完毕，我把尹嘉言的日程表事无巨细地描述给了他，只待他在夜晚尹嘉言从健身房回家的时候从背后偷袭，把尸体沉入东郊的渡口，然后拿着钱和我给他办的假护照远走高飞。

十天后我就可以佯装成担心的丈夫去警局报案，最后让这件事以尹嘉言的自杀圆满收场。

我坐上车，只觉得领口被倏然勒紧的地方难受无比，伸出手来扯了两下后，就把那枚坚硬的领针随手扔在了副驾驶座上。

没有去公司，我随手拨通了一个号码，车便开进了东新区一家经常下榻的酒店。

开房当然用的也是假身份。刷卡走进去的时候头顶暧昧的灯光正亮着，浴室里蒸腾着温热的水雾，背对着我的年轻男人悠闲地擦洗着上身，美杜莎的纹身盘旋在蜜色的腰臀，看起来分外扎眼。

我扯下领带，从抽屉里拿出一只套子，然后开门走进去，拉开拉链把自己的那活儿掏出来撸了两下，就这么掰开两团柔软的屁股，对着中间浅褐色的小洞直直地操了进去。

“哎！”桑宁被我顶得呻吟一声，随即转过头来幽怨地看了我一眼，“邱哥，我还没洗好呢。”

我把他扳过来，面对面又操了进去，双手揉搓着他薄薄的胸肌，只觉得心情实在愉悦极了。

比起尹嘉言在床上的忸怩和僵硬，早就深谙此道的桑宁才能让我享受到更畅快淋漓的性爱。

桑宁跟深居简出的尹嘉言不一样，是个如今也算有名有姓的小明星，三年前他那家又穷又破的小经纪公司毕恭毕敬地把他们的艺人名单递给我时，我一眼就相中了这个看起来就很会伺候人的小孩。

事实证明桑宁的床上功夫果然一流，因此他也是我婚后为数不多的情人中陪我最久的一个。

我也知道为了拿到更多的资源和赞助，桑宁不会只跟我一个金主上床，却也不在乎他在被我操了之后又提起裤子去赶谁的场；毕竟都是一座城市里低头不见抬头见的关系，大家身体也都没病没痛，谁还会为个小小的戏子伤了和气。

我做得兴起，伸手关了花洒把他抱到床上去，随手扯过浴巾擦了两下，便看着他很自觉地骑到我身上来，含住我的欲望上下摇摆着屁股，表情和动作都淫荡得恰到好处。

“……自由了？”桑宁似乎察觉到了点什么，弯下身来轻咬着我的胸肌，低笑着问道。

我扬起眉，没有回答他这个大逆不道的问题，而是翻了个身又将他压到身下，分开那修长的双腿耕耘起来。

******

和桑宁做完后的一觉似乎睡得格外昏沉。

当我从浑浑噩噩的梦境中醒来时，窗外的天色居然已经黑了。我从散乱在一旁的衣服里摸出手机，低头看了眼时间，想到尹嘉言此时说不定已经沉进了渡口，便难掩唇角的一抹笑意。

桑宁似乎还在一旁沉沉地睡着，我想了想还是没有叫醒他，摸黑套上了自己的衣服，离开的时候奇怪地扯扯袖口，莫名觉得这身西装似乎松垮了许多。

我下了电梯走进地下车库，驱车到了我秘密买在南郊的一座小别墅，打算暂时在这里歇一歇，然后联系帮我办事的社会蛀虫问一下进展。下车的时候我瞥了一眼副驾驶座，迟疑了一下后，还是捡起那枚胸针装进了口袋。

冰箱里存放着大量方便的速冻食品，我给自己煎了块牛排，又开了瓶红酒，看看表觉得时间还未到，便坐下来打开电视，百无聊赖地边吃边看了起来。

一瓶红酒下肚我已经是有了些醉意，听完戏曲频道的相声，又调了几个台后，映入眼帘的居然是一起突发的社会新闻。

“北京时间四月十二日十九点三十分，Q市金瀚酒店发生一起恶性杀人事件，死者为千祺证券股份有限公司董事邱景浩……”

字幕一晃而过。

我调了几个台后，手指忽然一顿，又退了回去。

此时似乎是现场直播，镜头随着眼前的记者一起晃得很厉害，而我却一眼看到那警戒线内躺在酒店大床上、脖颈处鲜血横流的尸体，正长着一张和我一模一样的脸。

这是什么？

新型的整人节目吗？

尿意袭上头来，我心里嘀咕着起身去了卫生间，只把刚刚看到的一幕当作是自己醉酒后的幻觉。

看看时间似乎差不多了，我洗过手后，便拨通了那只社会蛀虫的电话。

这时，我抬起头来漫不经心地朝镜子看了一眼，手中仍在嘟嘟作响的手机便蓦然掉落下来，摔在了脚下光滑洁白的瓷砖上。

镜子里的桑宁直勾勾地看着我，表情像是看到了鬼。


End file.
